it's conceptual, you just can't see it
by mandymilkovich
Summary: Serie de momentos entre James S. Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Ira

**Renuncia:** Harry Potter y su universo es cosa de J.K _(Queen)_ Rowling.

**Nota autora**: Me estreno en el fandom de Harry Potter con la tercera generación y en concreto con una pareja que ha ido poco a poco cobrando protagonismo en mi mente y que, para que negarlo, me encanta: ¡Larga vida a James Sirius y Scorpius!

Serie de viñetas con momentos aleatorios acerca de la relación del primogénito del Elegido y el heredero de los Malfoy.

**¡LUMUS!**

* * *

_Anger, jealousy, bitterness, tiredness, hope, lust, love. It's everywhere, it's conceptual, you just can't see it._

**Effy Stonem – Skins.**

* * *

**I.**

**IRA**

* * *

El puño estalla contra la taquilla del vestuario, los nudillos en carne viva tiemblan contra el abollado metal, enviando pequeños pinchazos de dolor a su cerebro.

Esta cabreado, muy cabreado.

Ese estúpido guardián nuevo del equipo de Slytherin les ha jodido pero bien, otro año que Gryffindor se queda sin poder alzar la Copa.

Estaban jugando mejor que nunca, pero todo tenía que torcerse en el partido más decisivo.

Y todo por culpa de ese capullo de Malfoy. El anterior guardián no era ni la mitad de hábil que el rubio presumido que Pucey acababa de conseguir para su equipo. Había parado la mitad de sus lanzamientos, y casi cubría los aros con la misma destreza que un jugador profesional ¡Era peor que un molesto grano en el culo!

Por no hablar de ese sonrisita de suficiencia que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que conseguía frenar el Quaffle, le daban ganas de volver al terreno de juego y quitársela a golpes.

La taquilla recibe otro golpe, mientras James aprieta los dientes, frustrado.

Al menos algo ha sacado en claro del desastroso partido que ha jugado: No puede soportar a Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Celos

**II.**

**CELOS**

* * *

Las risas retumbaban en sus oídos. Veía como Albus entrecerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza, al tiempo que sus hombros convulsionaban al ritmo de sus carcajadas. Le conocía demasiado bien, habían escuchado la risa de su hermano durante años y aquella no era una risa cualquiera, era una risa especial: Estridente, vibrante, contagiosa. La que utilizaba cada vez que el tío George contaba un chiste nuevo, o Lily quemaba las tostadas del desayuno.

Malfoy, a su lado, también sonreía, pero sus carcajadas eran más discretas que las de Albus: Silenciosas, melódicas, cristalinas.

¿Qué podía ser tan gracioso que obligase a Albus a escupir su zumo de calabaza por la nariz? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy se mostraba tan alegre en público? Y lo más importante aún ¿Cómo no sabía que su hermano era amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?

—Este año, Ravenclaw y Slytherin comparten Herbología—Señaló Lucy, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada—. El tío, perdón, el Profesor Longbottom—Rectificó—, colocó a Albus y Scorpius como pareja de trabajo—Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de James, el chico a pesar de que debería estar ya más que acostumbrado, no dejaba de asombrarse ante la capacidad de su prima para conocer la vida de casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts—Rose me lo contó.

Asintió frunciendo el ceño, centrando de nuevo su atención en los dos más jóvenes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Quiso saber la chica—¿No te molestará verdad? —James dejó escapar un gruñido, Lucy rodó los ojos—No seas crío, algún día tendrás que superar que Malfoy os venciese en semifinales la temporada pasada ¡Solo es Quidditch!

—No tiene nada que ver con eso—Respondió, apartando la vista de los chicos con brusquedad, Scorpius había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Albus. Esa simple visión conseguía perturbarle más que el hecho de imaginar a la Directora McGonagall bailando una danza sensual en ropa interior.

—¿Entonces a que se debe? —James bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, apretando con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, malinterpretando su gesto.

—¿Es por qué es un Malfoy? ¡James! —Exclamó, molesta—Me esperaba algo mejor de ti, no que te dejases llevar por los estúpidos prejuicios del tío Ron.

No respondió, prefería que su prima pensase que vivía anclado en el pasado a reconocer la verdad. Porque, realmente, aquello no podía ser cierto.

No podía morirse de celos cada vez que veía a Scorpius con su hermano-o con cualquier otro chico-era ridículo, completamente ridículo.

Eso significaría que le gustaba, y podía jurar por los pelos de la barba de Merlín que a él no le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy ¡No podía ni verlo delante! ¿Cómo iba a gustarle?

—No me agrada que esté tan cerca de Albus—Reconoció a regañadientes—Nada más.

Lucy se echó hacía atrás su larga melena pelirroja, antes de dedicarle una significativa mirada.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. He oído que Albus le ha pedido ir con él el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmade, como una cita—Aclaró, aunque no hiciese falta—Malfoy aceptó al momento.

James sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago. No podía ser cierto, tenía que tratarse de algún tipo de broma. Alguien le habría echado algo esa mañana en su desayuno, seguramente fuese cosa de Fred, probando sus nuevos inventos para Sortilegios Weasley.

Sí, debía de ser eso.

Definitivamente no podía gustarle Scorpius Malfoy.

Y, por supuesto, no tenía celos de la cita de éste con su hermano.

Ni de coña.


	3. Amargura

**III.**

**AMARGURA**

* * *

El agua de la ducha sale fría, empapándole desde la cabeza a los pies. Contiene un escalofrío mientras espera a que el agua caliente avance por las tuberías y poco a poco vaya calentándole.

Se siente tan miserable. Apoya la cabeza contra la pared del baño a la vez que va entrando, lentamente, en calor.

Albus y Scorpius han empezado a salir, se ha enterado esa misma tarde cuando Hugo ha entrado corriendo en el Gran Comedor dispuesto a proclamar la gran noticia a los cuatro vientos.

Entre los grititos de euforia de Lily y las preguntas curiosas de Fred distrayendo a su primo, ha aprovechado para irse de la mesa y refugiarse del aluvión de rumores que comienzan a escucharse por los pasillos del colegio sobre la nueva pareja. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy, que por su extraño comportamiento últimamente, James sospecha que algo se huele.

Pero la verdad ya no le importa. Lo único que quiere es desaparecer y ahogarse en su tristeza.

De todas las personas en las que podría haberse fijado, tuvo que decantarse por Malfoy. Y Malfoy, estaba claro que prefería al otro Potter.

_Fantástico._

Estaba seguro de que no existía ningún otro adolescente, en todo el mundo mágico, con tan mala suerte como él.

El agua le cae sobre el rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Ahora comprende de sobra de que habla Dominique cuando dice que le han roto el corazón. Solo espera que a él no se le rompa tantas veces como a su enamoradiza prima, porque no cree que pueda soportarlo.

Estúpido Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Cansancio

**IV.**

**CANSANCIO**

* * *

La biblioteca estaba especialmente vacía aquella mañana, el curso apenas había comenzado y muy pocos alumnos se dejaban caer por el lugar, a no ser que tuvieran que hacer alguna importante tarea para el día siguiente.

James se dejó caer en su mesa habitual y abrió el pesado libro de Runas que llevaba consigo.

Sorprendentemente, le gustaba estar allí, pasar el tiempo entre libros, escondido entre los infinitos pasillos de la biblioteca. Lejos del bullicio del exterior, sin nadie a su alrededor incordiándole; solía perderse por los estantes de la biblioteca cada vez que necesitaba pensar o simplemente quería estar un rato a solas.

Aquel era su oasis personal, su remanso de paz. Sin distracciones.

Lucy solía acompañarle de vez en cuando, pero había quedado con Molly. James agradecía que su prima estuviese con él en los duros momentos que estaba pasando, ni siquiera tuvo que darle algún tipo de explicación, Lucy conseguía enterarse hasta de las cosas más insignificantes incluso sin proponérselo. En algunos casos resultaba ser una molestia, pero en otros era una gran ventaja, pues le había ahorrado el mal trago de tener explicarle los nada puros sentimientos que le generaba el novio de su hermano.

La relación de Albus con Scorpius parecía ir viento en popa, cada vez se les veía más cariñosos en público e incluso intercambiando asientos durante los desayunos para poder sentarse juntos a la misma mesa. Eran la pareja de moda en la escuela, y ya nadie era incapaz de hablar de uno sin nombrar a otro.

A medida que los dos chicos iban acentuando su presencia en público, James iba disminuyendo la suya.

No soportaba ver a su hermano y su novio tanto tiempo juntos, estaba cansado de fingir que no le importaba, cansado de ocultar lo que sentía.

Solo quería algo de tranquilidad, lejos de esa imagen que tanto le destrozaba por dentro. Y la biblioteca era el único lugar donde podía librarse de ello.


	5. Esperanza

**V.**

**ESPERANZA**

* * *

Lucy parloteaba sobre el último cabreo entre sus compañeras de habitación, algo relacionado con una blusa desaparecida, que luego apareció hecha un desastre bajo la cama de su dueña o algo así.

La verdad era que James no le estaba prestando mucha atención, las compañeras de Lucy solían discutir bastante y normalmente le tocaba a él aguantar las quejas de su prima al respecto, ya estaba más que acostumbrado, así que en cuanto Lucy abría la boca para comentarle el nuevo drama entre las Huffelpuff de su año, dejaba de prestar atención.

Alza la vista algo distraído, mientras le da un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Su mirada vaga por Las Tres Escobas, especialmente abarrotado en esa fría tarde. Fred está en la barra, haciendo reír a una de las camareras en compañía de Louis, Dominique y Hugo no están muy lejos de allí con algunos compañeros de Gryffindor jugando una partida de naipes explosivos; Rose y sus amigas estaban en Cabeza de Puerco y Lily se había quedado en el castillo haciéndole compañía a una acatarrada Roxanne. Albus acaba de entrar por la puerta, es capaz de distinguirle entre el gentío porque lleva uno de los míticos jerséis Weasley de la abuela Molly. Es verde botella y tiene una enorme A color rojo bordada al frente, no va solo. Un chico negro algo más alto que él le acompaña, James le reconoce del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, si mal no recuerda se llama Omar Baxendale; golpeador. Ha sufrido en más de una ocasión su habilidad con el bate.

El corazón se le encoge esperando ver aparecer tras él la cabeza rubia que no para de quitarle el sueño últimamente. Pero la puerta del pub se cierra tras Omar, se pasa una mano por el pelo alborotando-aún más si es posible-sus rebeldes rizos. Su hermano le ve en la lejanía y le saluda con la mano, James va a devolverle el gesto, pero su mano se queda congelada en el aire.

Omar se inclina sobre a Albus y deposita un suave beso en sus labios antes de hacerse camino entre los clientes hacia la barra.

James mira la escena ojiplatico y se gira hacia Lucy con la boca abierta de la impresión, esperando una explicación ¿Qué hace Albus besándose con otro chico que no es Scorpius Malfoy?

Lucy le mira sorprendida ante su ignorancia y alza una ceja divertida con su expresión.

—Si no vivieses enclaustrado lo sabrías—Argumenta frente a su sorpresa—Malfoy y Al rompieron hace tres meses, todo Hogwarts se enteró a los cinco minutos.

—¿Ya no están juntos? —Pregunta, asimilando la noticia.

Lucy niega.

—Parece ser que fue de mutuo acuerdo, Al comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Omar y acabó sintiendo por él algo más fuerte que por Malfoy—Lucy toma aire antes de continuar, atenta a la expresión de su primo—Y Malfoy ya no sentía por Albus lo mismo que antes, prefería tenerlo como amigo que como pareja.

—Vamos, que ahora Malfoy está libre—Dice James esperanzado, más para sí que para ella.

—Sí—Corrobora Lucy—Pero tampoco hace falta que se te note la sonrisa de felicidad desde la Torre de Astronomía—Bromea antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida, buscando entrar en calor.


	6. Lujuria

**VI.**

**LUJURIA**

* * *

No sería capaz de explicar cómo ha llegado al punto de no retorno en el que se encuentra ahora mismo, con su boca chocando con fuerza contra la de Scorpius, mientras los sudores de ambos se entremezclan y sus dedos se aprenden de memoria cada centímetro de la tersa y pálida piel del otro.

Gime cuando el Slytherin desciende por su cuello, dejando a su paso un reguero de besos; está seguro de que mañana no podrá ocultar los marcas que su amante se está encargando-concienzudamente-de dejar sobre su piel.

Todo empezó con alguna que otra mirada perdida en el Gran Comedor, seguido de gestos amables en la biblioteca, charlas animadas tras los partidos y un par de cervezas de mantequilla en Cabeza de Puerco, para rematarlo.

Y eso que James nunca llegó a imaginar que sus sentimientos por Scorpius fuesen correspondidos ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Hace tiempo que la ropa ha comenzado a sobrar, aunque James no puede evitar sentir como un escalofrío le recorre en cuanto Scorpius baja la cremallera de sus pantalones. Está desatado, Scorpius es pasión, es lujuria, es desenfreno. Pura dopamina.

Cierra los ojos extasiado, ante la visión del rubio perdiéndose entre sus piernas; incapaz de contener su respiración, cada vez más alterada.


	7. Amor

**VII.**

**AMOR**

* * *

James ha heredado los ojos castaños de su madre, el pelo rebelde de su padre y el temple de su abuela paterna. Si te fijas bien puedes observar como en su nariz se pierden unas cuantas pecas, difuminadas y dispersas, pero presentes; casi como gritando a los cuatro vientos que, aunque no sea pelirrojo, también es un Weasley.

Siempre duerme en el lado izquierdo de la cama, con una mano bajo la almohada y los pies-tan helados como el aliento de un dementor-pegados contra los tuyos. Menos en las noches de tormenta, que se abraza a ti como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando está recién levantado es imposible hablarle, se despierta de peor humor que una banshee, tienes que repartir por lo menos una docena de beso por su espalda si quieres que haga para desayunar sus maravillosas tortitas con virutas de chocolate.

El Quidditch le apasiona, cada vez que el mágico deporte sale a relucir en alguna conversación, se le iluminan los ojos como a un niño en Navidad. Y podría pasarse horas hablando y hablando sobre jugadores que ya nadie recuerda.

Por mucho que se pasen el día entero discutiendo y esté media vida quejándose de ella, sabes que adora a su hermana Lily, aunque disfrute molestándola. Si lo comparas con Albus te das cuenta de que son las personas más opuestas del universo, pero se complementan de una forma envidiable. También eres consciente de que finge que la verborrea de Lucy le exaspera, y en realidad es incapaz de pasar ni un solo día sin hablar con ella.

Es cabezota, orgulloso, reservado y bastante maniático.

Pero a ti te gusta así. Y eso que te sigue echando en cara aquel partido durante tu primer año en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, donde destrozasteis cualquier posibilidad de los Gryffindor por hacerse con la Copa.

Porque también es gracioso, sincero, leal y atento.

Y a pesar de que a tu padre casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando se enteró de que estabais juntos, y su tío Ron se encargase de poner el grito en el cielo: le quieres, y puedes afirmar sin miedo a equivocarte que fijarte en James Sirius Potter ha sido la mejor decisión de tu vida.

* * *

**¡NOX!**


End file.
